In surgical procedures, a monofilamentous suture is typically used to stitch or secure the edges of tissue together to maintain them in proximity until healing is substantially completed. The suture is generally directed through the portions of the tissue to be joined and formed into a single loop or stitch, which is then knotted or otherwise secured in order to maintain the wound edges in the appropriate relationship to each other for healing to occur. In this manner a series of stitches of substantially uniform tension can be made in tissue. Because the stitches are individual and separate, the removal of one stitch does not require removal of them all or cause the remaining stitches to loosen. However, each individual stitch requires an individual knot or some other stitch-closing device for securing the stitch around the wound.
It is sometimes necessary or desirable to close a wound site with sutures without having to form knots or incorporate loop-closing devices in the sutures, such as, for example, in surgical repair of delicate organs or tissues, where the repair site is relatively small or restricted. A fused suture loop must provide the appropriate tension on the wound edges and the appropriate strength to maintain the wound edges in sufficient proximity for a sufficient time to allow healing to occur.
Polymer sutures are particularly amenable to various fusing or joining processes, such as, for example, welding, whereby sections of the sutures can be fused together upon application of sufficient heat to the sections to cause partial melting and fusion of the sections. Because the direct application of heat to sutures in situ may produce undesirable heating of the surrounding tissue, it is preferred to apply non-thermal energy to the suture material in situ to induce localized heating of the suture material in the areas or sections to be fused. In particular, ultrasonic energy may be effectively applied to sections of suture materials to induce frictional heating of the sections in order to fuse or weld them together.
While sutures typically fail under tensile loads applied along the principal axis of the suture, suture welds often fail in shear, i.e., in the plane of the fused region between the overlapped segments of suture material. It is desirable to have the failure strength of the suture joint be at least as great as the failure strength of the suture material away from the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,700 to Egan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,848 to Winston et al. disclose apparatus and methods for ultrasonic welding of sutures. The Winston et al. patent discloses, for example, the application of mechanical energy to a segment of material to be joined in either of two different directions. For joining plastic suture materials, mechanical energy is applied in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of the segments to be joined. For joining metallic suture materials, mechanical energy is applied in a direction substantially normal to this axis. The Winston et al. patent further discloses the use of a spherical welding tip for use in joining metallic suture materials.
Although ultrasonic welding of sutures is known, it has heretofore been difficult or impossible to control the suture welding process in order to produce suture welds of sufficient strength and reliability to replace, or enhance the strength of, suture knots or other loop closure devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages inherent in prior art suture loop joints and joining processes.